


It's All in Your Head

by Yume_Sekaii



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, a e s t h e t i c, blah, but yeah, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Sekaii/pseuds/Yume_Sekaii
Summary: At one point in your life don't you just... regret everything?





	

The boy shuddered incessantly as he clawed the walls, creating thin scratches on white paint, breathing heavily as his wobbling legs kept forcing themselves to move forward. He screamed as he clawed his dark hair. Nothing.

_I've made up my mind. Time is running out._

"Shut up shut up **SHUT UP!!** " his voice rasp.

He held onto a wooden beam, only for his foot to break the floorboards. His eyes grew wide as he clenched his teeth.

_Make a move._

"NO NO NO!!"

_Oh we can go on._

**"Do you understand? It's all in your head..."**

"Lucas please don't go!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Oh hey guys waddup! I posted this on Fanfiction but decided to have it up here too!! How are you?


End file.
